


I Can Hear Your Heart Beat

by Futago (Jumelles_Futago)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, This is actually sad, short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumelles_Futago/pseuds/Futago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's the sweetest thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear Your Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
> I tried to find the sound  
> But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness  
> So Darkness I became  
> – Florence and the Machine

It's dark, and silent when he disengages from the Magnus Armor, his optics lighting up the normally dark cabin. He's secured by micro-gravity under the lining of the seat that pulls on his armor and irritates his own waking sensors. But with a quick spool of thought, it quietly vops off, and he lets himself teeter forward towards the the hatch hidden behind the chest armor of Ultra Magnus. It's cold, despite being encased in external systems more powerful than his own that dump heat, and he wonders if it's just a glitch in his little used systems– because when he's hooked up, integrated, the chill is never there.

But he braves the quaking shivers, and the clumsiness of his limbs– like learning to walk all over again– to reach the hatch. Why?– In the beginning he'd asked himself that so many times, but unable to answer how that _quiet_ _sound_ reached through to his own, tiny audials and beguiled him, he stopped asking.

Because, laying there across the latched door, if he is quiet enough, if he presses hard enough, he can hear the singing whirl of Rodimus' spark through the armor. And if he closes his optics, it's almost like he's laying against that sleek armor instead– and he can pretend that the cold at his back is just from the absence of those arms– maybe bent at that gorgeous helm– or by those curving hips he finds himself staring at at inappropriate times. Pretend that Rodimus loves _him_ – the true him, just as much as he does, though he knows he can't. Because Rodimus can never know this secret. What lies hidden inside the mech named Ultra Magnus.

So he lets himself dream. His ungainly body pressed against the locked door to hear the most beautiful serenade he's ever heard for as long as he can.

It's never enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I want a happier ending, but I can't see it right now
> 
> Loosely based off that Magnus toy? I can't remember if that's what it was, but I saw that Tumblr post of concept sketches where Minimus sat in a chair inside the Magnus armor.


End file.
